Team Urameshi worst fears: Girl Reporters
by grim reaper sakura
Summary: Yusuke life changes when a tragedy occurs and he has to go to America even if Koenma wont help.And when he learns That America is not only under Koenma's older brother But in the hands of the craziest Duo of spirit detectives what is the team to do.Rewrit


Chapter1

**Chapter1**

Reapersakura Here this story is being re-written I started writing this a long time ago and back then didn't know much of YYH But now hehe I do and I got better ideas also ill be writing it with knowledge from its prequel which is my Cross over story of Noir and Najica (which is being written at the same time LOL) hehe anyways enjoy.Oh I don't own yyh I wish I did id be getting some of you good writers to work with me….AND HANDS OFF KURAMAAAA –glares- I do own the unnamed chicks

Team Urameshi was finally back together after the Demon world tournament Yusuke had been formally engaged with Keiko they decided to get married once she was back from representing Japan in The United States she had been chosen to represent her University's Political views (Keiko is studying Politics).

Kuwabara was studying to become a veterinarian and was top of his class and became popular with the ladies due to his spiritual awareness but his heart was still faithful to his beloved Yukina. Whom He visited quite a lot at Genkai's Temple.

Kurama was on his second year of College and was studying to become a doctor and had a part time Job as a pharmacist Nothing had changed much on his House and he would go and help out in Spirit world from time to time as long as it wouldn't interfere with his Human life.

Hiei stayed in demon world for a while With Mukuro but got tired of The peace there and went back to the human world he would usually be seen by Genkai's shrine keeping an eye on Yukina or Helping Kurama getting low class demons for spirit world.

While His friends were having no problems with their lives after the tournament Yusuke sure was he had dropped out of school and was with out a Job or anything to do thanks to his time in demon world and it didn't help that his mother had kicked him out of his house for forgetting to bring her the beer she asked for when he left for Demon world 2 ½ years ago so he was crashing at Genkai's shrine.

Yusuke sighed as he walked around the shrine with the others either in their schools or part time jobs he was bored and playing video games against Genkai was becoming ratter boring "Hey Hiei man lets spar Im bored and you're the only one who is doing nothing besides me and don't fake that you aren't there I can smell you" said Yusuke as he leaned on a tree and looked up then moved away and saw Hiei in the back of the tree.

"hn.. Im not your amusement toy detective" said Hiei and then left Yusuke alone. "Boring old Geezer" said Yusuke as he went back in and got some of his belongings and Told Genkai he was going to try and Have lunch with Kuwabara.

-Location Change-

Botan Sighed as she sat for another boring lecture in spirit world. It had been a while since she last sat with her fellow spirit guides of different parts of the world and were now discussing the flow of spirits.

"Well with Makai Having a decent king we have less spirits coming thanks to demons at least" said one of the death spirits. "Well that's all nice and dandy but that means our staff will get cut you know" said another death spirit.

As far as Botan was concerned she didn't mind any of what they were saying she was too bored of the same conversations over and over.

Then a young girl that was sitting not to far from her got up and yelled at everyone to shut up. Botan had never seen her before the girl was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt. The way she saw it the girl looked more of a mortal than a spirit.

"You all worry to much about Makai and your precious demons but you are forgetting humans die everyday and everywhere yet you don't do nothing unless is centered around Japan…of all the selfish crap.." the girl said and slammed her hands on the table as she sat down.

"Some one should teach some manners to that rookie" whispered Sayaka who was now a spirit guide and Botan looked at her. "You're a rookie also so does that mean you know her?" asked Botan Sayaka rolled her eyes and nodded.

"She is from the American division she was sent here as a representative, didn't you read the bulletin?" she asked and an embarrassed Botan shook her head.

"But that's not the only thing, she studied in this side of spirit world because she's half Japanese and Lord Enma took her under his wing the rumors say" said Sayaka and then rolled her eyes.

The meeting continued for a couple of more hours which Botan found interesting since the Young American Kept loosing her cool with everyone else.

Location Change

In a corner of a Café Yusuke sat having lunch with Kuwabara which was not easy since every time they were talking a girl came to talk to Kuwabara.

"Mister popular now eh? Who would have thought actually smashing your head in concrete all this years worked for you pal." said Yusuke as he started laughing. "Not funny Urameshi. But it doesn't matter how popular I am unless it's for Yukina, and speaking of her how is my darling doing?" asked Kuwabara and Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"You saw her yesterday and its not like anything is going to happen to her we are at piece there hasn't even been so much as a roach by the temple" said Yusuke in a disappointed tone of voice .

"Hey Im entitled to ask you live there and usually Keiko was the one who told me how she was doing anyways how is Keiko anyways" said Kuwabara as ordered some coffee while Yusuke ordered some junk food.

"Dude what's up with the coffee? Anyways I haven't heard from Keiko in a couple of weeks she better not be cheating on me" said Yusuke. "She isn't you Yusuke and I got a paper do tomorrow so im pulling an all nighter and the caffeine helps" said Kuwabara making Yusuke laugh at him.

After the lunch they parted ways and Yusuke decided to drop by Keiko's house but in his way there he bumped into a beautiful girl who oddly enough gave him a bad feeling and following his guts decided to question the girl.

"Hey you, I never seen you before who are you?" he asked watching her every move. "Just Tourist Hon" she said and winked at him. "A tourist with that get up? Yeah right babe" he said.

He was right a girl dressed as she was would not pass as a Tourist anywhere she had a white business suit and was holding a briefcase but what caught Yusuke's attention was the fact there was a Makai insect inside a crystal frame in front of the brief case.

"And what it is in there?" he asked pointing at the briefcase it crossed his mind that she had no idea about the insect but for some reason he didn't believe his own thought.

"It's an insect inside a Crystal from my collection," she said and smiled. Yusuke got his spirit gun ready but she just pointed at the direction she came from and he lowered his hand. "Wise my friend, worry less about this crystal and go there you might find something out" she said and walked past him.

He didn't waste time and rushed to where she pointed for it was none other than Keiko's House.

"Please let the old man and his wife be ok" he prayed as he ran inside like a mad man yelling when he noticed the Family restaurant was empty and quiet except for the sound of cries from the back so he rushed to where the sound was at.

He saw Keiko's mom crying in her husbands hand and wondered what happened as he got closer he noticed some of Keiko's things and his heart started racing.

"Pops….what Happened I saw this strange chick come out from this direction" said Yusuke almost in a whisper not knowing what to do. Keiko's father said nothing just handed a piece of paper to Yusuke who took it and read it. After a minute or so his anger rose and he ran off with out a word.

He went back to the temple and still said nothing to about what had happened all he did was call Koenma and the rest of the Team for an emergency meeting.

"What is the matter Yusuke I have a lot of work to do mainly because of you" said an irritated Koenma and a furious Yusuke gave him the paper that Keiko's father gave him. And seeing the faces of the others Koenma knew they had no idea so he red it aloud.

**Dear Yukimura's**

**We are sorry to inform you that during this past week when our university was holding a special seminary we where unfortunate to be attacked by terrorists and suffered many loses among those loses was the life of your daughter Keiko. We are sorry to have to inform you this way but it was due to certain circumstances and there is also the matter of the body. It cannot be sent to Japan until the investigations are done.**

As Koenma finished reading the letter he closed his eyes and opened them again just in time as Yusuke sent a punch his way which he somehow avoided.

"You bastard why did you tell me Keiko is in spirit world now? Damn it take me to her so I can find out who did this and kill him my self" yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara had to hold him back before he attacked the prince of the spirit world once again.

"Yusuke I had no idea…spirit world is big each country has a section she died in America it be sometime before she even turn here…"said Koenma knowing that that's not what he wanted to hear. "Im sorry" he said and he meant it he did like Keiko after all she kept Yusuke sane.

"Oh Keiko" The girls cried while Genkai just smoked a cigarette

"Wait this is strange" said Kurama and everyone looked at him. "Even if it were to take long before her spirit was transferred here isn't there a by pass of the transfer from each department when it's the life of some one close to a spirit detective?" Said Kurama as he looked at Botan who then nodded.

"That's right I forgot all about that" said Botan and slapped her forehead "wait at the spirit guides meeting today there was a representative from America that they weren't getting a high volume of fluke deaths" said Botan and Yusuke begun to hope that it was accidental and Keiko could be brought back like he was.

"Let's go to America and check things out I bet is demons doing" said Yusuke and then Koenma shook his head. "Cant be done America is out of our jurisdiction" said Koenma "and who's is it then we will ask him" said Kuwabara and Koenma rolled his eyes.

"My older brother Yamma and he would never accept that a spirit detective goes to investigate over there" said Koenma earning him quite some stares. "You have an older brother?" they all yelled except Botan and Genkai

"Why wouldn't he let them?" asked Yukina but Genkai answered for him with a smirk. "Because unless the detective is a Female he doesn't pay any mind plus he and Koenma don't get along" said Genkai and Koenma groaned.

"so the girl is dead and they wont help for you to find out why, typical spirit world don't you think? Well this has nothing to do with me so im leaving" said Hiei who until now had been quiet as he left.

"end discussion, im sorry Yusuke once we receive information on the situation ill contact you then" said Koenma and disappeared.

"Oh hell no, im going to America regardless ill ask my mom for some cash, see ya guys" leaves the temple. "Urameshi that idiot. Still if he won't get help from Koenma at least ill go with him" said Kuwabara and left after his friend.

"Well ill be making my Bag cant leave the boys alone now" said an exited Botan as she mounted her oar and left. Kurama just bowed and said by to Genkai and Yukina.

"They are a bunch of idiots they need tickets and I could have gotten them for free" said Genkai as she went to drink some tea with Yukina who giggled at her remark.

ReaperSakura Here. Im working on pretty much all my fanfics so my updates are MAD SLOW sorry now review well only if you liked it if you don't have anything nice to say don't bother reviewing.

Just in case you don't remember or don't know Sayaka was girl ghost Yusuke met one of his adventures when he was a ghost…forgot the chapter of the Manga she comes out…and I think she is in the anime 2 LOL


End file.
